Lost Love
by Nanicane
Summary: Serene has finally achieved her goal of becoming a scientist on a mission to study organisms and plant life on a uninhabited planet in a nearby system. Getting to the planet turns out to be futile when xenomorphs are discovered on board with one particularly large xenomorph who has an eye for her.
1. A New Job, A New Chance

Serene had been raised by the brightest minds that her parents could afford, her parents hadn't raised her personally but every scientist on the station made sure that she was a bright child. It didn't come as a surprise when Serene had become a child prodigy in science but she was taken out of normal studies and placed with a group of scientists who taught her by themselves. She had been deprived of interaction with other children and continued being separated from her age group so it kept her from seeking out any kind of relationship either friendly or personal. Now, at age 20, she landed a job on a science vessel studying organisms from different planets,

"You will be gone for a year or two. Are you prepared?" Serene shifted her hazel eyes over to her father's face then back to the docking station where the large vessel she would be working on was located.

"It is nothing. I am ready for this."

"Remember, you have one ahead of you in rank so remember to send a mail through the net to their higher if you ever out-do them in anything." She nodded silently.

"I've diddled long enough. I expect a report on your journey when you return." He didn't even wait for a nod or a yes before he turned and left.

Serene continued on the docking path and was met at the door by a lovely blonde woman with icy blue eyes.

"Your dad seems like an asshole." The woman was trying to make small talk, Serene knew this but she was in no mood to talk unless it dealt with her job at hand.

"I would be pissed if he was my dad. Come on kiddo, let's go meet the crew."

"No thank you." The woman smiled,

"Funn-ee kiddo. Let's go or I'm dragging you to meet the crew." A glare formed on Serene's face but she followed the woman into the vessel and down into what she called ' the meeting room'.

"I'm Glacia, by the way."

"I am Serene, second head scientist for this job."

"Oooooh. Fancy." Serene rolled her eyes then watched as Glacia called for a small meeting.

Serene watched as a small crew shuffled into the meeting room and her eyes followed every single one of them as they filed into the room.

There was an older man, late forties who looked like a mercenary out of films, with his graying blonde hair smoothed back and a wicked looking knife at his hip.

"That is Johnny."

Her eyes then slowly moved over another woman who looked almost like Glacia but with chocolate brown hair and green eyes.

"My sister Lee."

Two men stood together, they had roguish good looks, one light brown haired young man had a scar on the edge of the left side of his mouth. The one standing next to him was signing to him, they looked close enough to be brothers but they had some physical differences.

"Brant and Squeak over there. Squeak lost his tongue in an xenomorph attack a few years back. Both of them are here to ensure that we do not have an xenomorph attack on the ship." Serene nodded, she had read about the dangers of aliens.

She had seen pictures of them, long banana shaped heads with no eyes, their bodies close to what a skeleton would look like but jet black with a small inner mouth that was used to kill. Xenomorph blood was like acid, it burned straight through anything except for it's own hide and the tail was long with a arrow like tip which was also used for killing. They did not reason with anything other than their own kind, many scientists had tried to control them but they just play the part and when they find a way out...kill. Serene shivered at the thought of being torn apart by an xenomorph but the vessel had bee thoroughly checked several times and sanitized more times than she cared to know. All she knew was that she was safe.

"Everybody, this is Serene. She's second head scientist around here and she's a kid so be nice." Glacia laughed but Serene did not find it funny at all.

Her eyes slowly went over to 'Squeak' as Glacia had called him, he was signing to Brant slowly and she could make out the conversation clearly this time. Squeak was talking about checking the ship once more as a 'just-in-caser' but Brant was not for it. Serene gasped and averted her eyes when Squeak looked directly at her, he was handsome indeed but she was there for science! Not for some young man who probably had impure thoughts of her running through his head already.

"Alright. We are leaving the dock so everyone can get back to what they were doing while I show our young companion to her quarters." Glacia said and grabbed Serene before jerking her out of the room.

**D-D**

"I'm telling you, there is no reason to check the ship." Serene watched Brant, he was talking to Squeak who was signing that he wanted to check, that it was better safe than sorry.

Everyone ate meals together and after a few days of the talking and interaction, Serene was ready to shut herself in her room and eat. Squeak was an intelligent person, as she had found out, but she stammered every time she tried to talk to him. Glacia said it was just a school girl crush and her upbringing but Serene did not enjoy this new feeling she had when she looked at Squeak. She was not going to enjoy this trip if she had to deal with the feelings but she was one to face her problems head on and not back down.

"Staff for dinner."

Serene was used to the voice for her to come to dinner but she dreaded it. She made her way to the eating area and was met by Squeak. He smiled at her, and signed that he wanted to sit by her today and she agreed because he looked like he wanted to very badly. So, after they had gotten their dinner from the serving area and sat, by themselves, at a table. He asked her questions about her childhood throughout the meal and she answered them honestly as best as she could but she felt as if his questions were a slight intrusion upon her life. Serene had to admit that she was smitten with him but she was not well versed in the acts of a personal relationship so she did not push forward with her emotions as he did. Squeak told her that he found her intelligence refreshing and that he wated to pursue a relationship with her despite his obvious lack of vocal communication to which she politely declined and wished only to be right below a boyfriend/girlfriend stage. But, that would not stop him from trying to win her affections at all and she knew it.

"I am going to head to bed now Squeak. Good night." Serene had finished her meal and left the eating area.

"Squeak, man! Go for it! She definitely wants you man!" Brant encouraged and Squeak smiled then nodded.

He finished hiss meal quickly then ran after Serene and caught up with her right outside her quarters.

"Oh, hello. Is there something you wanted Squeak?" He signed that he wanted to talk to her more but she frowned.

"I really want to go to bed Squeak. I have to-" She was cut off by his lips gently pressing themselves upon hers.

It caught her off guard but it was pleasant and she wanted it to happen again. His lips left hers and he went to apologize but she let her lips crush onto his and her arms went around his neck. They kissed each other several more times before she slowly moved back from him,

"maybe, maybe we can try this boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" She asked innocently and he smiled.

**Okay, so I decided that I wanted to redo this story. Maybe because I've spent some time studying others writing styles or maybe because I felt this story deserved more. I might be redoing the other stories as well because I think I could have added a bit more detail to them. I know for a fact that I am redoing this story and Dad! There's an Alien in my Room! So, whoever reads this story, a little feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. The Beginning of a Twisted Love

Serene wiped her brow as she looked down at the microscope in front of her, she was tired of being cooped up in the labs. Dr. Morrison was boring and he never talked about anything, she had begun to get used to talking with her crewmates especially Glacia and Squeak. Glacia was becoming the best friend she never had while Squeak was proving to be a very doting boyfriend; he even brought her dinner when Dr. Morrison kept her late at he labs. She didn't trust Dr. Morrison, she had the sneaking suspicion that he was hidng something because he would never let her into the labs downstairs and he was the only one besides Dr. Nellot who could go down there. Serene avoided because of his lewd comments such as, 'a girl like you would be a fine piece of ass to have, bet you're a virgin, aren't you?' or he would try to smack her ass. She was not happy about things like that but she told him often to go fuck himself as Glacia told her to do, Glacia also told her she should knee him in the crotch but Serene had shook her head at the thought. Squeak came in with a tray of food and sat down by her,

"Dr. Morrison went downstairs. I really want to go back to my quarters. He's been making me look at some weird kid of blood while he goes to see Dr. Nellot." Squeak made an angry face at Dr. Nellot's name.

Squeak had seen Dr. Nellot try to grab Serene's ass a few times and almost decked the doctor each time if it wasn't for Serene telling him that he would get sent back to the station. She looked at her tray of food,

"mashed potatoes again? Does that cook not think of anything else to make?" Squeak laughed and watched her eat her food as she examined the blood that the doctor had given her.

He tapped her and she watched as he signed that they should get out of the labs that it could wait until tomorrow.

"Are you going to sleep over again?" She asked and he nodded.

They had grown closer in just the short 4 months that they had started their relationship; they did not have sex because Serene was petrified of it and Squeak respected her boundaries and took to sleeping in her bed with her. They would cuddle with each other and he would listen to Serene when she would rant about all of her insecurities or when she wanted to talk about how she had felt as a child growing up with no other children to play with. He had learned that she had a lot to say when she walked to talk to him but there were other times that shewould calm up and not talk at all to anyone.

"I had sent my father a mail regarding the scientists not doing their job and leaving me to do everything." Squeak signed if he had mailed back but she shook her head.

"I ever sent him footage! I hope he sends it to their superiors because they deserved to be fired." She shrugged as she stood up and picked up her food.

Squeak had already finished his meal and took her tray from her then motioned for her to leave.

"I'll be in my room." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

Once Serene got back to her quarters, she took a quick shower then went to sit on a chair by her bed. Dr. Morrision had been almost too nice to her in the morning and she wondered why he had a change of mood. Squeak came inside and she smiled, he helped her de-stress from her day.

"I'm beginning to get curious about what is so amusing down in the lower labs. I'm really not allowed down there but I want to see what they are working on." Squeak shrugged and she did as well.

"I hope they are smuggling illegal contraband! I would hate for my reputation as a scientist to be tarnished by those two idiots." She huffed and sat on her bed and watched as Squeak did the same.

He laughed and signed that they probably went down there so no one could see that they were madly in love.

"I would not doubt that. They only talk to one another unless Dr. Morrison sees reason to talk to me...which isn't very often." Squeak then signed that they should go to sleep early so they could get a full night's rest.

"I agree. I'm very tired. Morrison only let me out today to go work out for a half hour." Serene crawled to the top of her bed and Squeak followed.

"I'm glad I met you Squeak. You are a very nice person." He kissed her on the lips and laid down next to her.

**D-D**

Serene smiled as she woke up with Squeak curled up next to her, asleep. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was time to get up so, she shook Squeak awake and he yawned then stretched.

"Come on. You gotta go back to your quarters and get ready for work." He smiled and kissed her before he got ou of the bed and left.

Serene washed her face then changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a short sleeved, v-neck gray top. She grabbed her white lab coat and took the elevator down to the labs but saw the Dr. Morrison was not inside.

"Dr. Morrison?" She called but no answer so, she looked all over the lab but couldn't find him so she went into the elevator and decided to go down into he lower labs.

The door opened on the elevators and she stepped into the semi-dark room, she could see there was a door to a lab so she looked though it. She saw Dr. Nellot and Dr. Morrison hovering over a small desk in front of a containment cell, she moved to the side of the door to get a better look and saw that there were things in the containment cell. Dr. Nellot and Dr. Morrison stood up straight then Dr. Nellot looked to the doo and saw her, he grinned with an evil look in his eyes. Serene quickly moved back from the door but before she could get into the elevator, she was grabbed and dragged into the lab kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me! Let go!" She was thrown into a chair and glared the doctors.

"Look at that, you've gone and riled up our caged friends." Nellot said as he smirked.

"What?" She looked over at the two way glass to see two xenomorphs, one very large and the other standard size.

Shaking began to wreak havoc on her as she stared at the xenomorphs,

"Oh god, oh god." Nellot laughed,

"He can't save you. See, we were waiting to see when you would come down here. These two haven't eaten since we loaded them on." She knew where his mind was heading and she didn't want to die by the hands of xenomorphs.

Serene tried to make a run for it but Morrison grabbed her and hit her over the head, it knocked her out. Her eyes opened slightly and when they did, she screamed because the large xenomorph was right in her face. No tears came out of her eyes because the large xenomorh wasn't growling at her; it seemed to almost...purr. It put it's forehead on hers and she began to feel emotions and she even felt it's hunger but, what threw her off guard was the lust that was all directed at her.

"Fuck! It's not killing her!" The larger xenomorph turned it's head towards its companion as it screeched at him.

Then the larger one attacked its companion,

"NO! If it does that...!" A clear greenish blood came from the other xenomorph and it began to melt the floor.

"Grab her!" She was dragged out of the containment cell and she began to feel like she wanted to be back in the containment cell.

"No! Let me go!" An ear piercing screech canvassed the room and Serene felt the anger radiating from just that screech.

She was helplessly dragged out of the room and to the upper decks of the ship, the sirens were wailing and a voice was saying that there was a containment breech and everyone had to evacuate the ship. Serene was thrown into Squeak's arms and she felt a wave of uneasiness overcome her body then, everything seemed to stop as she heard a serpentine like voice enter her mind,

"_Don't leave me!"_

Serene shifted her eyes back and forth but saw no one until Squeak helped her into the escape pod. She felt like someone was staring at her from behind so, she turned to see the large xenomorph down the hallway. Squeak pulled at her hand and she screamed,

"No! I have to go back!" The xenomorph registered her need and came towards them screeching.

Squeak dragged her into the escape pod and the door closed only to reveal a small window, the xenomorph grabbed at the window and screeched.

"_I will come and find you! I will slaughter every human to get to you!" _ Serene put her hand on the window before it was ejected into space, its destination: Earth.

**So, I saw quite a few people got to look at my story. I hope it was enjoyable so, I decided to put up the second re-written chapter and I have to say that it seems to be taking more of a life than the last one did. I am becoming increasingly happier with this version and I am sorry that I removed the older one but I wanted to base the upcoming chapters on very little of what the last story did. I feel as though it needed more and I gave it more. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it and hopefully I can get a few reviews. I will not be posting at a fast rate because the wireless keyboard I have decided that it hated life and will not let me type quickly soooooo, until I get a new keyboard I will probably only post a new chapter every weekend or every two weeks…maybe.**


	3. Back to Where the heart Is

Glacia and Squeak tried for weeks to coax Serene into talking to either of them but she took great lengths in avoiding both of them. She broke up with Squeak and kept mainly to herself when she got a new job, it felt like she had a hole in her heart ever since she had left the ship with…._him_ on it. She sighed as she stared out of the window and into space. Serene knew she had to open up about what had happened but she felt like it was wrong to tell anyone of the growing…need she felt for a creature that was not at all supposed to be friendly. Leaving small details out would feel better but she knew she needed to talk with Squeak about what had happened to her in the ship. So, when she had finished work she invited Squeak to her quarters for her to explain why she had been so distant.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting." She said after she let him in and closed the door.

He signed that he missed her and had been confused when she broke up with him, she understood why he felt like he did.

"I just…look, those scientists I worked with kept xenomorphs a secret from everyone! They were smuggling them to a different planet or something but they actually put me into the containment cell with the two xenomorphs." Squeak went wide eyed and signed that he wanted to know how she escaped with her life.

She guided him to her small sitting table and she went to make tea, tea seemed to soothe her nerves and made her feel comfortable. Serene brought in a cup of lemon tea to Squeak and then sat down across from him with her own.

"I-I don't know how I survived. Maybe because they pulled me out when the large xenomorph attacked its companion and caused the floor to erode because of their blood. It was terrifying!" Squeak got up and he hugged her.

There was a momentary discomfort but then it went away and was replaced by the warmth of the hug, she remembered why this man had warmed her heart.

"I'm afraid because I feel like I is going to come back for me." Squeak kissed her lips and then he smoothed her hair behind her ears.

"I felt like he was in my head. It…" She shut up quickly and avoided his gaze.

He seemed to think that she was bringing up bad memories so he did not push any further but, he talked her into getting back together with him. Serene knew it was wrong, she knew that she shouldn't have accepted Squeak back into her life like she did but she really did like him. He was so nice and he was perfect for her but her mind was elsewhere on someone else. That's when both of them found out that no one had destroyed the ship that they had been on so, the crew was reassembled with a few extras to eradicate the problem. Serene was volunteered for the crew but she tried to back out until Dr. Morrison and Dr. Nellot told a few of their superiors about the incident Serene had gone through so she was forced to go because of it.

**D-D**

Serene glared out of the window into space as the chugged along the course to the abandoned ship she had once worked on. She felt nervous but she also felt excited, she should have been happy that Morrison and Nellot were in jail for smuggling illegal xenomorphs but she was concerned about seeing _him _once more. She did not know how she would react but she was afraid of what she could do, she had told Squeak a little of how she had felt when she was around the large xenomorph. Serene even decided to tell Glacia who kept saying that they needed to kill him, which made Serene dread even going back on the ship.

"We have mercs who specialize in killing xenomorphs. They will kill them Serene." Glacia put her hand over hers but she did not acknowledge the gesture.

Everything seemed to be like a daze when they reached the ship, everything felt….wrong. The ship seemed barren when they first entered it; everything was silent in every room. Serene felt that she should be patient in waiting for something to come by but she didn't know what.

"There has to be something here unless the ship has a self cleansing mechanism or something."

"No, it doesn't. I was there when they discussed what this baby had. There is no way." Brant said as he looked around a corner.

Serene looked around slowly as she began to feel a presence enter her mind, she felt the impatience but she felt the relief and she turned to see a shadow past them.

"Shh!" One of the mercs said because Glacia had begun a conversation with Brant.

"I heard something."

"_I knew you would come back."_

Serene looked around but saw no one,

"Have some insight Miss Black?" Everyone turned towards her and she looked at everyone.

"No."

"Right, so they are in here somewhere." She rolled her eyes at the mercs.

She knew he was somewhere in the ship and he came by her but she couldn't see him, she felt the need to see him.

"Maybe you could call it out?" Serene shook her head and the mercs shrugged at each other.

Squeak looked towards Serene and saw how distant her look was then he gently wrapped his hand around hers. She felt that it was an intrusion to her person but she didn't stop it because she knew she shouldn't, Squeak was what was best for her. As they continued down into the depths of the ship, she felt herself getting closer to him but she still could not see him and she found that she was gripping Squeak's hand hard.

"We are getting close, there are signs of a hive here." She saw gooey things clinging to the walls and she was grossed out by it all but she was more concerned about finding the large xenomorph before anyone else did.

Everyone heard a dozen loud screeches then gunfire exploded in the room. Serene ducked behind a torn piece of metal as tears began to leave a trail down her face, she came out slightly only to be sprayed in the face with warm red blood. Se touched her face and smeared the blood before she looked at her shaking fingers. Serene looked up and saw that all of her crew mates were now fighting off a dozen xenomorphs, she was hit by a drop of green blood and it began to burn through her skin. She screamed and tried to rub it off of her skin with the hem of her top shirt and it came off but it began to burn through her shirt quickly. With a flick of her wrist, it was off and she was breathing easy despite all of the gunfire and yelling still going on in front of the slab of metal she hid behind.

"Serene!" She perked at the sound of her name being yelled and looked out from behind the metal slab and saw that all of the xenomorphs were dead.

She looked around and saw that Brant died from the acid-like blood hitting his left eye and burning straight through to his brain. Serene frowned at this and then looked around, she saw Glacia was slumped against the wall with a very large hole in the front of her skull. The blood and brains were slowly dripping out onto her face and the sight made Serene turn to the side and vomit onto the floor.

"Yeah, that's how the kill. They shove their inner mouth into your skull or they get their face-suckers to implant their babies into your chest." She looked over at the merc who had been speaking to her.

"That…that is how they kill? They do not kill to feed?"

"They do, not often though. They live off of a single kill for a long time." Serene wiped her mouth free of any residual vomit then straightened out.

"They were led by a very abnormally large xeno. That mute guy went after it though. He must still be alive because I haven't heard anymore screeching." Serene's eyes went wide at the new information and she looked around to see that he was not there.

"Which way did he go?" She asked franticly and one of the injured mercs pointed down the hallway that led towards the engine room.

"Thank you."

"Wait, where are you going?" Serene turned at the question,

"I might be the only one to stop his death." Then she ran down the hallway.

She prayed that she could get to Squeak in time, she hoped that the xenomorph would stop if she asked it to but she was really wishing that Squeak wouldn't be dead when she finally got to him.

When she reached the engine room, she almost screamed when she saw that the large xenomorph was hovering over squeak; primed and ready to strike into Squeak's skull with his inner mouth.

**Alright you slave drivers, I've come out with another chapter. No more Lost Love until next week. I mean it! Also, I wanted to address what Zyra said, she said that there aren't a lot of Xeno stories which is correct. I waited around for a good xeno story but none really caught my eye so I decided 'Hey! I think I should make a xeno story!' I wish there were more about xenos but ****that doesn't mean that I do not like predator stories because I absolutely LOVE them. Again, I hope everyone enjoys this story so far and I hope for some more reviews. :)**


	4. Is My Heart Playing Tricks on Me?

Serene stared at the scene before her as she felt like time was frozen,

"Please, don't." She managed to get out and the large xenomorph moved his head in her direction.

"_This human tried to kill me; you would save him for his murderous intent towards me?"_

Her mouth was shut, she did not know how to handle a situation like this and she was torn between the two. She wondered what she could do about this and when she looked at Squeak's pleading eyes, she knew.

"Let him go. I'll get them to leave, I promise. Just, let him go. Please."

The large xenomorph turned his head towards Squeak then back at Serene,

"_Come and remove his weapon from his hand and I will release him. Get them off of the ship."_

Serene nodded and slowly moved to where the xenomorph was,

"Squeak, I need you to give me your gun." He shook his head furiously,

"Please Squeak. I don't want you to die because of me." He shook his head again so she ad no choice but to take the weapon from him.

The xenomorph removed himself from Squeak and clung to the ceiling, Serene grabbed Squeak's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"You are stubborn Squeak. Do you think I want you to die?" Squeak stopped her and signed that he wanted to kill the xenomorph and leave.

"I can't let you do that Squeak. Just go, I'll be okay. I promise." He signed that he wasn't leaving with out her.

"Squeak! You have to! I don't want him to kill you!" With her yell, the large xenomorph came out of the room he was in and grabbed Squeak.

"No! Please! Don't kill him!" She begged as she got down on her knees,

"_I am not going to kill him, I putting him and those other humans back onto the ship and getting the rest of my brothers and sisters to chase them from our nest."_ Serene lowered her head and she nodded slowly.

Saying goodbye was out of the question, her old life was down the drain and she had to make a new one. She could hear the screeching and gun fire even though she had moved down into the old lab, it she felt like it could be her safe haven until the large xenomorph came to disturb her. Slowly the gunfire died down and she heard the ship undock and blast off into space, her only chance at escaping was leaving her all alone. Serene tucked her knees up to her chest and put her face in her hands as she started to cry, it was so much for her that she just let the tears flow.

"_Do not cry." _ She felt a slick leathery like skin rub against her head so she lifted it up quickly to only scream and move away.

"_No, don't be frightened of me…" _He had such a sincere voice that she almost wasn't.

"What did you do to me?" She cried,

"_I made you understand. Humans do not understand why we kill, yaujta see us as game. We kill just as humans kill for food and to protect."_

"You murder just because! It's in your nature just to kill because you have the power!" The next thing she knew, his clawed hand was around her neck and he was hoisting her off of the ground.

"_We kill because we can? We kill to survive! We kill to eat, to please our mother!" _Serene was crying even harder as she fought for each breath.

Her hands were trying to claw at his to release his hold on her throat,

"_We have lost our mother! All we had was the young to implant the humans to make more of us!" _ He must have realized that he was causing her pain because he let her down gently.

Serene coughed hard as she fought even more tears that threatened to spring from her eyes.

"_Mother controls us; tells us what to do. They killed her when I had just burst from a human's chest." _

She cringed at the thought of a xenomorph bursting out of a human's chest,

"So brutal." She whispered and his head turned towards her.

"_What are you called female?" _He slowly went to rub his head on her shoulder and she let him because she was frightened.

"My name is Serene."

"_Serene, it is a beautiful name for such an exquisite female."_

"Do you have a name?" He tilted his head and seemed to be thinking hard on her question.

"_Mother did not give me a name. Give a name that you like."_

Serene went wide eyed and she looked at him in a curious manner, she nothing about naming anything because she was not allowed even a pet when she lived on the station with her parents.

"I-I don't know. I've never named anything in my life." He turned his head slightly then directed his attention back at her.

"Varishen?" She shrugged and he seemed pleased enough with it because he gently nudged his head against her breasts.

She gently moved his head away from her chest as she felt her face heat up,

"Sorry, I'm just do not think that it where your head should be."

"_Come, you will meet my brothers and sisters." _He was gentle in nudging her off of her butt and onto her feet.

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"_Do not be afraid. They follow my lead. I am the strongest for a reason."_

"Why are you larger than the rest of your family?" With her question, he grew silent and she realized she must have hit a nerve with her question.

Fearing his wrath, she kept herself silent and followed him like an obedient dog following its master. It was against her will, she did not like being afraid of anything or being ordered around like he was but he could kill her in an instant. She wondered what Squeak was going to do, would he come to save her?

"_I hope for his sake that he does not come back for you. I will kill him if I ever see that human again."_

"How did you-?"

"_I bonded with you. Our minds are as one." _ Serene huffed and rolled her eyes.

Serene then tried to see if she could enter his mind and see if she could find out why he was so large. Varishen turned and he moved towards her, she pushed herself up against a nearby wall and he came within inches of her face.

"_If you want to know so badly then why don't you become th__e Queen? I can make it possible; I am the strongest male here."_

Serene looked at him in slight disgust,

"I am a human, I cannot become a-a Queen!"

"_No, you are right. Leave my past behind us; I am the strongest male and that is all you need to know." _

Serene nodded and he moved from her.

She was terrified, to put it lightly, of the creature who could snap her neck in two with a flick of one of his finger. He could just as easily turn around and use his inner mouth to splatter her brain all over the floor or wall. His tail could run her through with a speed that scared her more than anything,

"_I will not kill you Serene." _ He stopped and turned to face her,

"How do I know that? How do I know that you aren't taking me to feed your family?" Varishen turned from her then turned back to her.

"_I want to mate with you. You are a desirable female and I want to mate with you. I would not kill the female I want to mate with." _ Serene felt her face heat up and she knew she would have fainted.

"W-Wait now, I-I do not think that—" In a second, he was near her face and he seemed to be smelling her.

"_It is right that I be the one to claim you before any of my brothers try to. You have yet to mate, even with a human male. The scent is intoxicating to my senses."_She shivered slightly as he slowly moved his face away from hers_._

She felt slightly uncomfortable at the idea of having sex at all let alone with a xenomorph. It scared her to a degree and she still would fight until the end or until the xenomorph had enough of her stubbornness. Serene noticed that Varishen was leaving the room so; she quickly caught up to him and started to notice a gooey like substance on the walls. She made a 'yuck' face and continued to follow Varishen,

"Varishen? What if they try to attack me?" She asked as the entered a room that reminded her of a cocoon almost.

The Gooey substance covered every inch of the walls and she saw rotting corpses with their chest burst open hanging from the goo. She turned and retched onto the ground,

"_Are you __sick?" _ She shook her head and pointed at the corpses.

"_Ah, humans can be…disgusted by such things?" _ Serene nodded and turned from the view of the corpses.

She heaved a few more times then looked at Varishen as she wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, it is disgusting. I've never seen a human corpse in my life." Varishen came up to her and at first she cringed until he rubbed his head gently against her arm.

"_We can avoid this room if you wish."_

"Please, I want to avoid the sight of those…" She shivered as her stomach churned.

She gripped her stomach gently and Varishen led her out of the room and into one that was still covered in goo but there were no bodies. He stopped and gave a loud screech that shook the room, and then quite a few xenomorph entered the room through air vents or openings in the walls. Serene felt the tension automatically rise in the room, Varishen then let out several screeches and the tension eased significantly.

"They didn't seem to like me a second ago."

"_They thought you were prey. I told them that you are going to be my mate."_

"Lovely." Serene looked at each xenomorph; they all looked the same to her other than Varishen.

"_They will not harm you ever. They will come to like you even but, for now they will tolerate you because of me."_

"Do I have to sleep near them?"

"_No, I do not sleep where my brothers and sisters do."_

"May I sleep in the room I had when the ship was up and running?"

"_We shall sleep in there together. It will help the mating." _ She felt her face get warm and he turned to exit the room.

She followed him out of the room and he turned his head in her direction,

"I don't want to have sex Varishen." She continued to walk to lead him to her room and he followed.

"_If we do not then my brothers will try to mate with you."_

"I don't want that either but I don't want this."

"_Am I not strong enough? Have I not proved my strength and patience when it came to that human male you were infatuated with?" _Serene went to open her mouth but closed it.

Jealousy fueled men to do stupid things, she knew that he was more akin to an animal and would have killed Squeak just to get rid of competition.

"You are strong enough. I thank you for your patience." She slowly sank to her knees in front of him.

Animals communicated through actions, she had to calm him and keep him calm.

Serene touched his head softly and he seemed to approve of the action,

"You showed great patience. You proved that you are strong by killing those humans." She cringed, when had she started to think of herself as not human?

"I am just not ready. You have proved yourself but humans become scared with situations like this."

"_Then I will wait until you wish to mate with me." _He rubbed his head against hers and for a moment she swore that she could accept Varishen.

**I shot out another chapter for all of you who were impatiently waiting. Thank you for all of your reviews and thank you to the ones who don't review but favorite this story. To answer just one question that was asked: No, she cannot talk to him through her thoughts because she is human. He can understand her because of the bond but it is not the same for her side. I am not answering why he is larger because I want it to be in the story. She will find out how he became so large but until then you have to sit tight. Anywho, enough of my rambling. Thank you all, I hope more of you get the courage to review and I look forward to those who have been reviewing!**


	5. The Start of Something Good!

Squeak sat across from the captain of the _First Hand_ as he went over small little details about the plan to go and eradicate the xenomorphs from the ship that Serene was still on.

"I plan on detonating a plasma bomb inside of the ship once every important bit of information has been salvaged from the ship. Squeak here has told us that these particular xenomorphs are very cunning. They have taken a highly intelligent female scientist hostage and hold her against her will to get us to come to them so that they will not starve on our bodies."

A large scale blue print of the ship was brought up onto the holo-computer so it was easy to view. The captain pointed at a small room which provided information on what was to happen in that specific room.

"This room is where they will most likely all be, it is the hottest room on the ship and the girl will most likely be there as well. I don't want heroes; they die too quickly with these bastards. If a xenomorph is coming in your direction, look for your nearest escape route and forget to save anyone. Save yourself." Squeak rolled his eyes; it was every man for himself.

Squeak was in it to save Serene; he needed to save her from those monsters if she wasn't already dead and he hoped she wasn't. He had to drag her back into reality and keep her safe for the rest of her life.

**D-D**

Varishen kept his head in the direction in which Serene was, she was eating something sweet that he had already tasted thanks to her generosity. He gave out what sounded like a purr at the thought of her, she had become accustomed to him in the past few weeks to the point that she willingly slept curled up against him. Serene had become very comfortable with him and even a few members of his family but, there were days when she would stare out of her window and he could not tell what she was thinking. Small things like that made him irritated because he knew that she was thinking about _humans_ but, he chose not to disturb her because she was so nice to him now. She would even stroke his head at night when she laid with him at night, small things like that made him happy that she had sent the rest of the humans away. Serene looked over to Varishen then back to her can of mandarin oranges; he could see that he was thinking about her. He had a way of moving his tail playfully when he thought of her but she liked when he thought of her because she thought of him often. There were times when she wanted to be back in human society but Varishen gave her all the attention she could ever imagine, his family even started to come around though she couldn't understand them. Serene felt that if Varishen ever died that she would be lost, that she would go insane without him and she knew he felt the same. He made his way over to her and he rubbed his head gently on her arm, she fed him an orange then rubbed her head against his. She softly laid a kiss right above his upper lip and he let his tail rub against her leg,

"_Serene, __do you know how to fly a ship?" _ She shook her head,

"A lot of buttons and such are to be pressed but I never bothered to learn how to fly a ship because I was never interested." Serene lifted her head up as she heard a clip of voices in her head.

It was unnerving because it happened at least once every few days and she couldn't pin it on anything. She let her fingers trace a few of the ridges on Varishen's head before she finished her oranges and began to make her way to the 'Hive room' as Varishen called it. Serene felt most comfortable in this room, amongst the other xenomorphs who were slowly becoming her family. They made themselves visible for her when she entered the room, a few even rubbed against her legs but a few of the other 'warriors' as Varishen called them kept their distance. Drones and Warriors were the only two types of xenomorphs she knew of, the drones had smooth heads while the warriors had ridged heads that made them look even more powerful than they already were. She gently let her hand run over a few of their heads until she reached the other side of the room which held a vent way that led directly to her room. Varishen followed her to her small bed and she sat on it for a moment before getting back up once more and moving to look out the window.

"We cannot stay on this ship forever. I will run out of food in a matter of weeks." She said and he nodded,

"_Yes, I know that humans must eat__."_

Serene saw a ship that was approaching, it must have been going slowly because it was far away but not to far that she could not see it. She knew who it was and maybe at one point in time she would have been glad to know Squeak was coming from her but he would take her away. Fear coursed through her, the ship was going slow because Squeak must have told the captain that the xenomorphs were very clever.

"We have to get on that ship. They'll take me back but it's the only way." Varishen came up to the window and he nudged her.

"_I do not want to lose you. I cannot lose you. This Hive will fail without you." _ Her eyes shifted to him as tears began to form.

Separation anxiety was kicking in full swing; the need to stay and not be away from him was overwhelming. "They will be here in two days by how slow they are going. We must warn the Hive."

"_I will warn them."_

Serene breathed in and wiped the tears from her eyes as Varishen left the room quickly. She had time but very little to actually think of a well-thought out plan. Get taken away, possibly get experimented on because of living with xenomorphs, have to deal with everyone crowding her and asking her how she survived. Varishen came skidding back into the room and she looked at him,

"_The Hive is aware of the situation."_

He came up to her and he let his inner tongue run over her arm, he had done this a few times before when he was trying to tell her that he wished to 'mate' with her as he liked to call it often. He knew she was afraid of what would happen if he was killed, she was terrified of losing him. She was afraid of what could happen, she'd never done anything sexual but she was comfortable with him so she thought that maybe she should.

Then it became like a compulsion to remove her clothes and let him take her, her body became heated and Varishen let out a warning hiss. Not one to tell her that he would attack and kill her but one to tell her that he was ready and would take her in an instant.

**I know for a fact this answered someone's question! Damn skippy Squeak wouldn't go down without a fight and this is just the start of things! Zyra: I don't have anon reviews enabled because I dislike people who post to be jagoffs and rip on people's stories. I understand there are people who don't have a name on FF and read this and want to review. I am sorry to those people who don't have names and read this! I do want to thank everyone who reviewed and who added this story! (Has anyone else noticed that xenos are making a comeback? Maybe it's just me**** but there are quite a few new xeno stories since I started to repost mine. Good going to those people who are sticking it out for those loveable xenos!**


	6. Back into the Fire

Serene hadn't planned on being naked in front of any male, let alone a very large, strong xenomorph male. Her round creamy white breasts were bare, Varishen was already licking up her legs to the pool of wetness in between her thighs, his clawed hands were slowly forcing her legs to bend under her so that she was on all fours. Animalistic, was what it was and it had her even hotter. Varishen let out a hiss as his tongue lapped over her spine, her hairs were on end as he mind went blank with pleasure. Within seconds Varishen was pushing himself into her and the penetration was so painful that she had to let out a sob. He licked the back of her neck to calm her as he began to penetrate her slowly at first but gently picking up the pace. She screamed out the scream that resembled the scream of a xenomorph in pain, the confusion she felt on her end and Varishen's end began to echo inside of her. There was pain at first but pleasure as he began to thrust wildly into her as hard and fast as he could, his claws gripped her hips and she felt blood coming from where his nails had pierced her hips. Serene couldn't help feeling like an animal when all she felt was the overwhelming urge to keep on mating. The pain that came with losing her cherry was nothing compared to the extreme pleasure she was experiencing, she had already cum several times just from him being inside of her and hitting every sensitive nerve that she had over and over again. Her screams filled the room as each scream sounded more and more like a xenomorph's screams. Then with a roar like she had never heard, she felt an explosion inside of her coming all from him and that when she began to hear the voices better than she had ever heard them before along. Serene's body was thrown into complete ecstasy and she screamed out one more time before she fell onto the floor in complete exhaustion. Varishen nuzzled her back then slowly removed himself from her, he moved to curl around her and she immediately curled up into his skeletal chest.

"_Your smell is even more intoxicating now to me."_

"Why is that?"

"_The smell is a one of a mate; it brings the mating into the male's mind. Every male can smell it and fight for right to mate with you but I will kill any male who tries to fight for mating rights with you."_ Serene closed her eyes and she sighed peacefully as she let herself fall asleep.

**D-D**

Waking up to hearing the other xenomorphs and Varishen screaming,

"_The humans have come!"_

"_They come to take the Queen away!"_

"_Silence! The Queen knows what to do!"_

Serene came out into the Hive room, she was still naked and she still had her cherry blood on her thighs but she felt the need to calm them all.

"We need a plan." She walked over to Varishen and knelt on her knees.

"I don't want to leave you. The humans, they are coming to take me away."

"_I will kill them all!"_

"_We will destroy them!"_

"_YESSS!"_

"No, I don't want anyone else to die. I can distract the humans, getting onto that ship is the number one priority."

"_Tell us what to do."_ She looked at all of the xenomorphs as they moved closer to her and she felt love coming from every single one of them.

"Getting onto that ship is your job, staying hidden is also what you need to do. You will be hungry but I need you to be patient! The humans will take us all to a planet and we can establish a colony on the planet after I am released."

"_Those humans will touch you." _Varishen hissed angrily but Serene quickly rubbed her head against his ridged one.

"I will try to make sure they do not touch me but I need you to calm yourself. I need you." Varishen gave a soft hiss to her.

"Trust me."

"_We will trust you no matter what. We will do as you say." _She nodded and stood up slowly as she began to hear voices inside of the ship.

"Go. Find a way onto that ship." All of the xenomorphs fled into any vent of air duct they could find.

"SERENE! SERENE BLACK!" Serene turned her head and she began to walk towards the voices that were yelling for her.

It was surreal for her to be in a situation, she never imagined that she would be picking an alien over humans.

"I-I'm here." She let out but not loudly.

"We've found her! Over here!" Serene watched as a group of humans came running her way.

"Someone give me a shirt for her or something!" She was given a shirt and she slowly put it over her head so that it would cover her enough to keep all of the men focused.

"Serene Black? We've come to rescue you from the ship. Are you injured in anyway?"

"Can't you see that she's bleeding from in between her legs."

"Let's get her back to the ship."

"What about the xenomorphs?"

"I haven't seen any since we came here."

"I killed them." Everyone looked at her as they walked.

"How?"

"I poisoned the meat they were eating and it killed them off, one by one." It was a lie she had to make but she did it to save her new family.

Squeak came up to her and signed that he was happy to see her alive and well. She nodded, she was distant from him and he was concerned that she might have been traumatized by her ordeal. So, he kept a close eye on her as they boarded the ship back to Earth.

"_We have successfully boarded the ship. We could not fit all of us though. They are sacrificing their lives for us." _ Serene sat down on a chair and Squeak brought her food to eat and she ate as much as she could but found that the food tasted off to her.

She was slightly disgusted by the taste of the food but she ate it and he handed her a glass of water, she downed it quickly then looked at him.

"Why did you come back Squeak?"

He signed that he loved her and wanted her back,

"Squeak; I can't be with you. My…world has been shattered and I don't think that I will ever be involved with anybody ever again." Feigning trauma was easy; it felt like second nature to her.

"Be prepared, it will be a few days before we reach Earth." A crew member came into the food area and said.

Serene sighed as she knew it would the longest days of her life and she would have to keep Varishen and the others at bay, which would prove to be difficult. Xenomorphs needed food as much as she did and she couldn't be caught going down to where they were hiding. She bit at her fingernails for a second and noticed that they were starting to turn black and the growth point, she realized that she would have to hide it eventually or they would start to think she was sick. Serene stared up at the ceiling of the ship and she sighed, Squeak looked at her with such a longing face but could only wish that he knew what was going on in her head.

**Another chapter, sometimes I get lazy and then since my keyboard is busted I can't go on from my desktop. My little sister hogs a laptop all the time so I rarely get a chance to get on. Anywho, sorry for the short chapters. The next chapter should be longer because unfortunately it will probably be the last chapter! (Oh no!) If it's not then you will know about it. Now that I think about it…. I will make two more chapters and then it will be finished. I have no idea if I will actually rewrite Dad! I'm debating on it or maybe I'll make another Xenomorph story! Give me some feedback cause I always enjoy the reviews and the favs for my story! Thank you to all of my reviews whether you be new or repeat reviewers! Thank you so much! **


	7. What is Happening to Me?

Serene was growing impatient with waiting, Squeak was a thorn in her side and Varishen had not spoken to her in a few days. Her nerves were shaky and she had already snapped out at a few people when they approached her. She could only sit on her cot and hold her head, the crew members talked about her as if she was not there.

"Do you think they tainted her in some way?"

Of course they had tainted her but love was not impure.

"Did anyone ever check to see if she had a baby xenomorph inside of her?"

No, but she would become the mother of all.

"Miss Black, I have to ask, are you alright?" Her eyes shifted towards the man who was speaking to her.

She had to remain calm, ever calm so that they would not catch on to her.

"I have bad head aches; I lash out because I cannot take the pain. I am sorry." She put a sincere smile on her face and wondered when she had learned to deceive so well.

Serene looked at her now all black finger nails, she thought of when she last thought of herself as a human being. She knew she was changing, she embraced it fully but she wondered for a second if she had a choice in the matter but, for love she would. She could feel the edges of her mind reaching out to the xenomorphs but they seemed to stay quiet because of the other humans, they knew they had to wait and they were doing a terrific job but Serene felt so alone now that they were all quiet. Serene looked behind the man who was speaking to her and thought she saw a black blur run past the doorway so, she blinked a few times and hoped she was just imagining it the blur.

"Well, we have some medicine for it. I could get you some, if you like." She shook her head,

"No thank you, I detest taking medication." He nodded and went back to his station.

She was growing very impatient for waiting this long to get back to whatever planet they saw fit to land on,

"Every one buckle up, we are heading into the atmosphere." Said the overhead speaker and she did so with a malicious grin on her face.

**D-D**

They docked at the station and she found that they had indeed arrived on earth which made her giddy like a school child.

"_We have arrived." _ She nodded as the humans took her through the detectors then began to make arrangements to see the doctors who had first brought Serene to Varishen and her family.

"I should thank them." Squeak looked back at her and asked her why.

"Because they helped you find me." She smiled sweetly which made Squeak blush.

Serene was given new clothes to wear and when she was changing into them she noticed that,

"there were black veins tracing up her inner thighs and reached the bottom of her stomach. For a moment she wondered what was going on with her body, first her nails and now the black veins so she couldn't help but wonder what would be next.

"Are you done Ms. Black?"

"One moment." She said kindly as she pulled the shirt over her head and came out of the changing booth.

"Sorry, it has been so long since I have seen my body and I couldn't help but stare at myself." The man smiled and led her back to Squeak.

Squeak signed that she looked beautiful and she thanked him but all she wanted was to be reunited with Varishen and her family. Soon enough she would be but first she had to gain more of the humans trust, that would be her way back into society and then once she was inside, she would destroy every single human that came in her way.

"_We have nestled below the colony, in their sewer systems." _ Serene felt her body react to his voice and she wanted to find him immediately so she could have him inside her once more.

"_Once you are alone come and find me or I can come and find you my queen."_ She shivered in delight which Squeak mistakenly thought she was cold.

He draped a coat around her and she gave him the sweetest peck on the cheek before turning to the man talking to one of the security guards.

"You all have to be checked. That is procedure; the resident doctors will examine each of you." She frowned, how would she conceal the black veins running up her inner thighs?

"Alright, let's go so we can get this over and done with." She followed them to the resident doctor's clinic with a frown on her face.

She was put in a room alone and began to think of a story she could use to make sure the doctor wouldn't check her inner thighs. The doctor came in and she put a sad and frightened look on her face.

"Whatever is the matter young lady?" The doctor was old and he was a male to boot, which did not make her feel any better.

"I have to ask, could you please not check….there."

"Something happened?" He asked with a look of sympathy upon his face.

"Before the…xenomorphs took over…one of the crew members—" She began to cry, it was an act but it would work and she knew it,

"He took advantage of me and I just don't want anyone to see the shameful marks he left on me. Please, I don't want anyone to see it." She sobbed into her hands and the old man patted her back.

"Do not cry. I will not examine you there. I promise. Let me check your blood pressure and your vitals then I will send you on your way." She threw her arms around the man's neck and cried a dozen thank you several times before he laughed and made her release him.

He took her vitals and made sure her joints worked well before he asked for her to pee in a cup,

"I want to see if you are pregnant." She obliged him and did as he asked.

He put her urine into a machine and within seconds she heard a ding, he looked at the paper coming out of the printer near the machine and smiled sadly.

"Ms. Black, it is my job to inform you that we do not have abortion services in this colony. If you wish, you will have to get a pass into the next biggest city to get to a doctor who can give you an abortion." Serene's eyes went as wide as they could as her hands went to her stomach.

"If you wish to keep them then, I suggest you start putting vitamins into your diet as soon as possible."

"Them?" She choked out,

"Your urine indicated that you are pregnant with two children." Happiness swelled inside of her but she tried not to show it.

"Every child deserves to live, whether they were created by a monster or a product of love." She said with a sad smile.

The doctor squinted then gently took her hands, he looked at her nails with a critical eye.

"You seemed to have contracted some type of fungal infection by the looks of your nails." Her heart was being 50 miles an hour as he stared at her nails.

"I would like to take a clipping of your nail so I can send it back. We want to get you as healthy as possible for those two in your womb." Just as she was about to protect, he clipped a few parts of her nails and put them in small vials.

"Well, you get a slip saying to come back in a few days so we can hopefully have a medicine for you to take because it appears to be non-infectious. I will see you then." Serene nodded then exited the doctor's clinic as fast as she could and met Squeak, who was waiting for her.

"I would like to see where I am going to stay, if that is alright with you?" He signed that they would be staying in separate apartments on the other side of town.

He called for transportation and they waited for a few moments and it those moments, he kept stealing glances at her nails when he thought she wasn't looking.

"How did you get the apartments and why are they so close to the sewers?" She faked a 'yuck' face and he shrugged.

He signed that it was the only thing the military could afford for them at the moment and she shrugged but was very pleased on the inside that they were so close to the sewers. He showed her to her room and took the key from him,

"Thank you. Shall I see you for dinner, perhaps?" She asked with a smile and he nodded.

"Come get me a six pm." He nodded and she closed the door behind her.

She was finally alone so, she looked through the room and found that clothes had been provided for her. Serene pulled out a nice pair of jeans with a flattering shirt, she took her clothes off and found a bra amongst the clothes she needed as well. Looking down at her stomach, she noticed that the black veins had reached her belly button but she didn't mind now because as she rubbed her belly gently, she could feel the slight movement inside of her. Her belly was only slightly rounded but she knew that it would get bigger in no time, how would she birth her little ones without anyone noticing?

"_My queen." _ Serene turned around to see Varishen at the back window.

She quickly let him in and noticed that his crown was slightly bigger, she looked at him with a confused face but remembered her joy. She knelt down in front of him and she rubbed her head against his,

"My love." She whispered and he purred at her display of affection.

"We have been blessed. I carry two little ones within me." He rubbed against her shoulder,

"_You will be the mother of many perfect warriors. Smart and cunning they will be." _He moved his head in the direction of her belly and he purred.

"_You are ready for me. Let me take you my queen." _ She obeyed and removed her underwear and bra for him.

"Take me my love."

Within seconds she was on her knees with him behind her, pushing into her with all of his might and she found that she could take his powerful thrusts now with such ease. He spent himself inside of her once she had orgasm not moments after joining and she felt complete once again.

"_The others miss you." _Varishen lay on the floor as he watched her get dressed.

"I miss them as well. I feel so empty when they are not around." She knew he understood how alone she felt without them.

"When will I have our children? I do not think I can wait for long." She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"_They grow fast, you will birth them within the next few days." _He purred at her joy and knew that the rest of the family would be pleased to know that they were going to have new younglings to teach.

"_I will have to take them into the sewers with me. They need a moist, warm environment to be released into." _ She smirked but she had a plan.

"I will need my younglings. I can find where the security guards are bunked. My children will flourish in the body of strong individuals." Varishen hissed with delight and that was when a knock came on the door to her apartment.

"Go, I must pretend with these humans to get into their good graces." Varishen left through the window and Serene answered the door.

"Hello, Squeak. Shall we be going?" He nodded happily and she caught a cab with him to a nearby restuarant.

"Very nice for being so close to the sewers." She eyed the people as they looked at her with all smiles.

She did not like their eyes, all of their eyes were black with greed and hunger, they all scared her more than she wanted to admit. Serene sat down across from Squeak and looked at the menu, all of the food made her mouth water but she had to appear to still be completely human.

"I will have the steak and prawn with a side of prawn on a kabob." Serene looked at Squeak as he signed want he wanted.

"He will have the steak with a salad with caesar dressing. I just want water and he wants the local brew."

"Good choice sir." The waiter walked off and Serene smiled at Squeak.

"Thank you for taking me out." He signed that he was glad she was enjoying herself.

"I was just down in the dumps! I needed a pick me up." He said that her nails were a nice shade of black.

"Oh, the doctor said I have a fungal infection. He said it must have been from the ship." Squeak eyed her nails in suspicion.

"I hate having to take medicine but I guess it will help get rid of the infection. I swear, I will work regular jobs for the rest of my life to avoid xenomorphs." She whispered and he nodded with a relieving sigh.

Squeak recieved his salad a moment later and he began to eat at it like he hadn't eaten in days. Serene felt herself gag slightly as she watched him fork the green leaves into his mouth until her steak and prawns came into view. Her mouth watered at the sight and she softly hissed when it was placed in front of her. She looked up to see Squeak staring at her,

"The steam burnt me. I hate when they are super hot." _So many lies...why not go to our family? They need us._

Serene shivered and shook her head, could it be that she was hearing things from one of the xenomorphs? It sounded different...almost like her own voice. Serene dug into her food and ate like she had been starved, Squeak stared at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was but, who was he to judge her sanity? He was an ant on the bottom of her foot,

"would you like desert ma'am?" Serene looked up at the waiter and shook her head as he took their plates.

"Thank you." She smiled, _filthy humans will never understand us. We must go to our family!_

Serene looked at Squeak, wondering if he was hearing what she was but he just smiled at her.

"This was so lovely. All of it. you are a great man Squeak." He took her hand and he looked down at her hand.

She winced at the touch and swore her lip curled, she managed a soft smile when he looked up at her. He asked her if she wanted to go back to her apartment and she nodded slowly,

"yes, a big meal like that has tired me all out!" She laughed.

Squeak paid the bill and they went back to their apartment building, he asked if he could come into her apartment as they stood at her door.

"No, not tonight. I would like to get settled in plus..I'm not sure I'm ready for any male affection Squeak." He nodded sadly but smiled, he kissed her cheek then let her into her apartment.

Serene locked the door and looked around her apartment, black shadows were everywhere in her room then, her head began to hurt her. She held her head to try and shoo the pain. _We are becoming one. We will be home soon enough! _

"Stop, stop, stop." _Did you not want this? Did you not embrace your new family with open arms?_

"Please, just shut up." Serene quietly sobbed.

Pain, more than anything she had ever experienced, drove her to her knees as she clutched her head. Heat came next, she began to sweat badly so she tore her clothes from her body with her now elongated nails. The black veins had reached her nipples and when she looked at them, they started to swirl before her eyes until she fell onto the floor with her eyes staring at the shadows moving on the ceiling. Every part of her body was in pain but she could not call out for Varishen no matter how much she wanted to,

"What do you want from me?" She whispered to herself then looked to the window only to see Varishen there.

She blinked and he was no longer there, _Embrace us._ She didn't understand what the voice meant as she drifted into a pain induced slumber.

**Alright, here is the newest chapter. Sorry if it was just a tad bit boring but I wanted you all to feel how bored Serene is with this all. Understand that what Serene is going through will be mentally and physically crippling and that's what I wanted all of you to get a taste of. I want to send a shout out to everyone who has reviewed and faved this story! I want to send a big thank you to Kirake who got up the courage to give me some ideas! Let me tell you, they will be used because they are great!**


	8. Getting Caught

Serene woke up to a pounding in her head and her vision was spinning, she slowly sat upright and felt the sudden urge to vomit. She ran straight into the bathroom and emptied her stomach acid and drool into the toilet. She wiped her mouth and grabbed onto the sink to steady herself; black shadows still in her line of vision like before, she lifted herself up and looked into the mirror. The black veins were now up to her jaw line and very pronounced, she touched the veins gently but, she was shcoked to find that her nails were longer than the prevoius night.

"_My queen." _ Serene turned to find Varishen standing behind her.

"Are you really here Varishen?" She was afraid, she was seeing things and she was beginning to wonder what was real and what was an illusion from her mind.

_Yes, the mate. We want him, we need him. _Serene noticed that he had gotten larger and that his head had fanned out slightly so that horns could start to grow from the sides,

"_Why would it not be me?" _ He lifted his upper lip and she watched as he became aroused, was she giving off that she wanted him again?

"_I will give you the release you need Serene. Come, let me take you again." _ She was wet, dripping wet from in between her legs.

Would she always be this ready for him to take her like an animal? _We like it when he takes us like an animal. _ Serene's body moved on her own but her mind was already going into over drive. Varishen moved so she could get into the living room, she was mad with want by the time she turned to look at Varishen. Something inside of her made her grab him and shove him to the floor, he let her do it so that he did not make a loud banging noise, she felt the need to dominate him. To show him that without her that he wouldn't be as strong as he was. _ Yes, show him who we are!_

Serene climbed on top of him with urgency, she had a burning left over from last night that needed to be put out. He was inside of her in seconds and she rode him like it was the last thing she was going to do,

"_Yes my Queen. Pleasure yourself." _She did just that, she rode him until she couldn't move from pain.

"Take me like an animal Varishen. Give me what I need!" He pounded into her with no mercy.

It was painful but it felt too good for her to want him to stop, she screeched when she came and Varishen did the same when he came not moments after her. Serene wanted more, she needed more but her body couldn't take anymore.

"_Are you well my Queen?" _ She laid on the floor and nodded.

"I am tired." She sighed as he lay down next to her and rubbed his head against hers.

"_You are becoming more beautiful than I had imagined." _ She smiled at his compliment and she rubbed her head against his.

"You have become larger; it makes me feel so protected. So safe."

"_It is my duty and honor to protect you and our young." _

Serene rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, black figures that reminded her of xenomorphs, danced on the ceiling. It made her dizzy but she wasn't going to go and say anything to Varishen, she had enough trouble keeping Squeak off of her back. She was worried about the changes she was going through and it seemed that Varishen was going through changes as well but it must not have been affecting him the same as it was affecting her.

"You must go, to back to the others. This charade will end soon enough and then we can be together in peace." She whispered then kissed his lips.

"_I wait patiently for the next step." _ He motioned towards her swollen belly.

"It might be soon. Too soon for me." She rubbed her belly gently.

Squeak had noticed her slightly swollen stomach but did not ask her about it, she was grateful for that. As much as she detested humans, she could not bring herself to wish death on Squeak because in some way….she still loved him.

"_I have started slow, picking off filth that live on the streets to feed on. The others become restless already but they try to listen to you when you tell them be patient." _ That's when confusion set in, she hadn't talked to the Hive since they landed.

"_You are confused. Why?"_ She smiled,

"I just couldn't remember talking to them for a second, I must have been thinking of other times." Covering it up was easy, she conveyed comfort and waned to soothe him and it worked.

"_I will be back soon enough." _ Varishen left her apartment through the window.

"You talked to them, didn't you? It was you." Serene was talking to thin air but she knew the voice in her head was listening but **she **didn't want to talk now.

She was sated; she was the one who came out and made her stronger, she was the one who made her a _Queen._ Serene stood up and went into her bedroom, she had to get dressed because she knew that Squeak would knock on her door to try and get her to go out to eat or for a leisure walk. As soon as she had her pants over her hips she heard a knock on her apartment door, she threw a shirt over her head and went to the door. She wasn't surprised when she opened it to find Squeak standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hi Squeak. What are we doing today?" He signed that he received a call from the resident doctor; the doctor said he had wanted to see her.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow? Or the day after? I'm afraid of going there and he tells me I have cancer or something." He signed that he understood the feeling.

"I'm glad you understand. I will go see him, just not today." He nodded and held out his arm to her and she hesitantly took it.

"Maybe we can go to a nice coffee shop or something?" He smiled and nodded to her.

It was a false sense of hope for him and she knew it but he didn't know that.

**D-D**

He had suspected that something was going on with her; the doctor didn't tell him much but something was wrong with the doctor because he sounded afraid. He wanted to know more so he took a trip to see the doctor.

"Ah, Brandon…I was rather hoping you had the young lady with you." Squeak narrowed his eyes at the older gentleman.

"There is good news for you. We created a robotic tongue that could help you talk again. That would be nice wouldn't it?" He was anxious and was sweating slightly.

Squeak signed, asking what was wrong with Serene but the old man seemed to ignore him.

"I just wanted to discuss with her about her pregnancy is all." He knew that must have been part of the reason but there was more to it than what the old man was giving away.

Squeak gripped the old man up by his collar and shoved him against the wall,

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I sampled her fingernails because they looked infected and it turns out that they are. She's infected with xenomorph dna." Squeak's eyes went wide and he left the clinic as fast as he could. When he finally reached the apartment building, he stood in front of her door and breathed deep as he prayed the doctor was lying…until he heard the screaming of a xenomorph coming from inside her apartment. Squeak squeezed his eyes shut and put his hand on the knob of the door, he didn't know what he was going to see on the other side but he hoped he didn't have to kill **anything**.

**D-D**

She was screaming and she knew it, how could see not with the pain? She could hear a xenomorph screeching but, she had the impression it was coming from her mouth and not one of the others.. Her insides were in a pain she could not describe and it felt like she was being split open by the pressure that was being forced behind her vagina. It was her babies, they wanted to come out now but she wasn't ready for them to be born and she wasn't ready to take on the responsibility of being a Queen. A greenish-reddish blood was all over the floor from when she had first doubled over in pain, but now she was worried that someone would hear her screaming as she tried to give birth to her babies. Shadows were in her vision were terrifying, she had to close her eyes to keep the fear at bay even though the pain she was feeling terrifying enough but, she didn't need the shadows making the situation worse. The first sharp pain made her push; if she learned anything from classes about sexual intercourse it was that pushing makes the baby coming out faster. So, she did what she knew was best and heard someone come through the window and when she looked she saw Varishen and a few other of the xenomorphs. Serene pushed as hard as she could and within a minute she felt relief,

"_It looks just as a chest burster should. No human qualities!" _She didn't have any time to coddle her young before she felt another contraction.

Her screeches were louder and she pushed as hard as she could before she felt more relief, the tiny screeching was music to her ears as she lay physically exhausted upon the floor. Warning hisses began to envelope the room,

_"the human is staring my queen."_

She looked up to see Squeak in the doorway, looking at the scene in disbelief, he could not have seen her give birth. His eyes told her that he had seen her give birth, she felt no shame in what had happened but she could hear the military men coming up the stairs as they yelled.

_"Mother!"_ Her instincts kicked in and she was on her feet in a moment, hissing at Squeak because she had to protect her children.

"DOWN THE HALL MEN!"

"TAKE THEM AND GO!" She yelled at Varishen and he took his children into his arms.

All of the xenomorphs evacuated the room through the windows and Serene watched as miltary men swarmed her room. Her long black nails were poised and ready for attack but she was hit with a tranquilizing dart and fell to the floor screeching in pain as Squeak slowly moved inside of the room. Everything was coming a part for him, he thought he had a relationship with her but now he realized she might have been in love with him at one point but, she definitely wasn't his now.

** Finished with this chapter. I don't know if I rushed it or not but I was definitely not feeling this chapter at all. It was shorter than the last and I am sorry for that. As always, you know the drill, give me a shout out and tell me what yinz are thinking. **


	9. Make Your Choice

Serene woke to a pounding in her head and bright white lights blinding her already fuzzy view, it was disorienting for her and she closed her eyes just to block the lights.

"Miss Black, you have been charged with treason against mankind; for aiding and helping the aliens known as xenomorphs to bring their queen to this planet and begin their infestation." She opened her eyes to find her view still fuzzy so she let a low hiss escape her mouth.

"You know nothing of the queen humans." She was now one with the queen inside of her and she could feel all of the xenomorphs in her mind now.

Serene slowly lifted herself to her knees and looked around the room she was in, whoever thought that white walls were intimidating were sadly mistaken in Serene's case because she was just downright bored. She smirked as she slowly stood up and went to the two way mirror that was on the opposite side of the room. Her nails found the mirror and she gently tapped on the glass,

"And just how many people are behind this mirror, I wonder? " Her nails dug into the glass and she racked them down the glass slowly.

"If you step away from the glass Miss Black we can allow you to speak to Squeak." That was a cause to stop but, his words would be a lost cause to her now.

She did as the man on the intercom suggested and backed away from the mirror then, she turned to see a door open not far away from where she was. Squeak slowly came through and the door closed behind him,

"They mean to send you in here to try and reason with me then?" She walked towards Squeak and saw that he couldn't help but look at her nude body.

"This body is no longer appealing to me; a human woman is not what I am any longer." Her blackened hand came up to caress his face and he let her.

"You still think I am savable? I am not. You wish it were possible, you want the love you so felt when I was a young fool." She turned from him and paced to the other side of the cell.

She looked back at him and he signed that it wasn't too late for her to come back that everything could be reversed.

"It cannot! I chose this because I wanted it! I wanted a love that even humans cannot understand!" Squeak lowered his head and she came to him, lifted his head to look at her.

"I can spare you Squeak. I don't want you to die but, you will kill them all if you had the chance." Serene wore a face that spoke that she was in turmoil about whether to spare him or not.

"Go back to the men and women behind that glass. I don't want to talk anymore." He did as she asked and she watched as he walked through the door that opened for him.

**D-D**

Days had passed as the scientists studied her DNA slowly so they could confirm any definite theories they had.

"She is becoming something that we can't identify. Her skin is blackening at different points and her nails are elongating abnormally. It's like she's been infected with the blood of a xenomorph. DNA is irregular and ever changing." Squeak stood behind one of the scientists and watched the DNA on the screen; some parts were black and just the sight made Squeak look through the two way mirror at Serene.

She knew she wasn't human anymore but, she wasn't a xenomorph either…she was something completely different. Squeak sighed and moved towards the two way mirror just to look at her, her eyes now becoming black as she stared at the mirror as she sat on the other side of the cell. He was still was shocked at seeing those…things in her room, they all hovered around her and he could feel the love they had for her. It was disturbing to him. How could such brutal and evil creatures feel love for anything? Just as he was about to walk away, Serene started screeching like a xenomorph and clutching herself.

"Something is wrong with the subject!"

"Her vitals are through the roof!"

"Try tranquilizing her!"

Squeak grabbed onto the nearest shoulder he could find so he could push his way through to the door,

"Wait, he has an idea!"

Squeak signed that he thought she might be going through a transformation and that they should hold off. They did as he suggested and watched as Serene's skin went completely black and her hair started falling out so fast that she was bald in minutes. Her screeching stopped and she just lay on the floor as her breathing slowed.

**D-D**

The pain had subsided now she could no longer see, she was blind but she could hear everything that was being said behind the walls, all of the machines and vents.

"_My love, can you tell us where you are? We cannot find you."_

"_Find the queen."_

"_Queen, we must find her." _

She could hear them all clearly but she did not know where she was on the planet.

"_I do not know where I am being held, are my children well?"_

"_They are well, you cannot hear them yet but you will in time."_

"_I have changed once more, I am blinded but I can hear much better now. If I hear any indication of where this hellhole is located I will tell you."_

"_Yes my love."_

Serene lifted herself from the floor and turned her head in the direction of the male voices,

"Send Squeak in, maybe she will talk to him about her transformation."

"Yes, send him in." She heard the door slide open and Squeak's footsteps come towards her.

"Come here Squeak, I cannot see." She heard the rustle of his pants as he knelt down to her, she then extended her hand towards him.

"Take it so we can speak." He was hesitant; she could feel it even as he took her hand.

"_And so we can finally speak for once. Tell me Squeak, have you decided whether you want to live or die with your fellow humans?"_

Squeak looked at her angrily,

"_Why must I choose? Are you so like the creature that you would act like one of them? You are still a human!"_

Serene smiled sweetly at him as she slowly brought her other hand up to his face,

"_There were times when I wanted to make love to you. You are a handsome man when a woman looks past a man not having a voice."_

"_I don't want to talk about this. Why do I have to choose between me living and everyone else on this planet dying?"_

"_Because I will spare only you on this wretched planet as everyone else is not worth the time. Humans are disgusting: rape, hunger, senseless killing. Why should they be allowed to live when they have not deserved the right?"_

"_Because they are people! They have families and children to go home to!"_

"_Yet, they keep me locked here when my children need me. They do not think of whether or not my children need their mother, do they?"_

She removed her hand from his face and put it on her thigh. He was testing her patience and she had very little of it.

"_You birthed one of the things that tore my tongue from my mouth! I cannot speak because of those things!"_

"_They were simply looking for food; can you deny that you would kill anything if you were hungry? They eat to survive and so do humans. They butcher cattle, chicken, goat, lamb, anything to get their food but because we do not discriminate with our food then that means we are monsters?" _ Squeak let go of her hand and got up to stand before her.

"Squeak, please. You have to understand! Don't go." He sat back down and she felt for him until he grasped her hand again.

"_I can give you back what they took; I can make it so that no xenomorph will attack you or your offspring."_

"_I don't want your generosity. Keep it for someone else; I will die with the rest of the humans on this planet."_

"_I don't want you to die! I want you to thrive and live! Live the human life I cannot. Live for me."_

"_You will be one of those things, how can I?"_

"_Go, think on what I said. Tell them I can hear them and if I really wanted to, I could break out of this cell."_

Serene let go of him and he left the room, they would all die when her family found this place but she had to get Squeak to accept her offer before they came because she would have a hard time convincing them to keep him alive.

**D-D**

"We have to do something; if Squeak is right then she will bring those monsters to our doorsteps. We can't risk having her on this planet anymore. The station is not too far from here, if I remember less than two miles. If we can get her safely to a ship without interference then we can take her to the head science station then we can study her fully." Squeak grabbed the scientist and put a finger over his lips.

"Shit! Gather all of the information we have on her and begin to pack as quickly as you can because we have a journey ahead of us." Squeak let go of the scientists and watched as they began to rush to get all of their notes in boxes.

He looked through the two way mirror and saw that Serene had a very smug smirk on her face as she slouched against the wall behind her. This was not going to end well for anyone.

**D-D**

"_Varishen, my love."_

"_Yes?"_

"_The station that docks the ships, the scientists say we are less than two miles from it. Find this dreaded place and kill everyone that you come in contact with. I will settle the matter between me and the human male who brought me here."_

"_He is still alive? I will have him killed!"_

"_No. He is mine to deal with as I please. Gather a few to scout the areas two miles or less in every direction from the station."_

"_Yes my love." _ She heard echoes of queen in her head and she lifted her head towards the men's voices as she kept the smirk on her face.

Everything was going smoothly and soon all of the humans would die and she finally would be able to join her family so she could live her life with the love she deserved with children who would love her unquestionably. What more could a female ask for?

**So, I know I haven't posted in FOREVER but I finally have my own laptop so I can do so! I will be posting new stories in a matter of days or weeks instead of waiting so long. Anywho, I want some votes on if Squeak should accept Serene's proposal or if he should die with the rest of the humans. I would love feedback so give me some please? Until the next chapter!**


	10. Everything Ends

Squeak covered his head as wires fell from the ceiling; the aliens had found the base and were tearing everything and everyone apart. Serene had gotten out an hour ago and she was roaming the base with her alien kin. He was running out of options: kill or be killed. He leaned up against a wall and sighed, he didn't want to kill Serene but she was becoming a xenomorph queen. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to remember when she was pure and innocent and not tainted by those things. He heard hissing so he mustered up the energy to run for it because he sure as hell didn't want to die. She would try to find him and try to make him take that damn deal she offered but he wanted none of it. He had to reason with her or he would have to find some way to kill her without actually having to do it himself because he would never forgive himself if he just blew her away with a gun. Squeak loved her still and just thinking of her the way she was made his heart ache, he wanted things to be like they used to before the xenomorphs came along and messed everything up. He stepped over a corpse and cringed in disgust, hoe she could ever choose the xenomorphs over humans was beyond him.

**D-D**

Serene sat on a desk with her legs crossed as she tore up all of the notes the scientists had made on her and her body, to her humans were cruel and only accepted themselves because anyone different from them were monsters. They deserved no pity for keeping her from her children, they were best used for food or reproduction and at the thought of her children she smiled. They would be able to grow up on a planet that would have no human interference unless they came back to find out what happened to a whole planet of humans. By then, her hive would be flourishing and the intruders could be killed instanteously. She felt the presence of one of her family come into the room,

"_We have caught the trail of the human male queen." _ She lifted her head at a young male xenomorph who just gave off the feeling that he was frightened by everything.

"_Act like a xenomorph should young male or you will be killed for being weak." _

"_Yes my queen. We have caught the trail of the human male you spoke of."_

"_Go find your siblings. I do not like cowards in my presence." _She motioned for him to go away and he ran off as fast as he could.

"_Weak."_

"_My love, I want him dead. He will be a hinder to our family if he is kept alive."_

"_Hush now Varishen. I will deal with him as I see fit."_

She knew this angered Varishen but she was the queen and queen's got what they always wanted. Serene removed herself from the desk and stretched out her body then she began to follow the trail made by Squeak. She blended into the shadows and the darkness as she made her way through the halls,

"_All of the humans in this facility are dead my love." _She ran her hands over the walls and felt the wet blood on them.

She laughed and rubbed the blood on her body because blood was wonderful war paint, bask in your enemies blood as she had learned.

"_They will all be dead soon enough." _ She smirked and listened to the sounds of destruction echoing throughout the base.

It became music to her ears as she walked the hallways all the while feeling connected to the human part of her that was dormant inside of her brain. It was like a plague inside of her and it reminded her that her humanity was not all dead. There was something inside of her that kept nagging at her about all of the deaths were wrong and that she knew they were but she just wanted it to shut up for good. She heard a shuffling of feet so she stopped then sniffed the air around her.

"Squeak; I know you are close. Why don't you come out?"

She felt a short rush of air but did not hear him this time, he was being as careful as he could and she knew it. Before she could move any further he came out in front of her and tried to run her through with a long piece of sharp metal, she dodged it and hissed at him.

"I gave you a chance Squeak! Why do you ruin it?"

He grabbed her from behind and she pushed him against a wall before she was bombarded with images from when they had kissed and talked. Human emotions surfaced and she tore from him and screeched,

"I am not a human! I refuse to be one! Disgusting and weak!"

Squeak grabbed at her again before she used her now claws on his face; she felt the blood on the tips and fell to her knees and wailed. Serene placed her head in her hands then flung her head back to let out a loud sob.

"Why Squeak? WHY MUST YOU TRY TO MAKE ME CHOOSE?" She felt him come and wrap his arms around her as she cried.

He could feel that there was turmoil inside of her but she it was too late for her to turn back now, she had no other choice but to become a monster.

"I'm not a monster Squeak." She pushed him away and he looked at her.

She was blind, out of control, and changing but refusing to believe that she was turning into a homicidal monster that would kill indiscriminately. He pitied her because she couldn't control what was happening to her or what was going to happen to her, he lifted the sharp metal and ran it through her stomach. Her claws went and dug into his shoulder as she screeched in pain then launched her teeth into his shoulder. Squeak gasped in pain and tried to pry her off of him,

"_Find the queen! She is in pain!" _ He shook his head and finally pushed her off of him as hard as he could

She laughed as she fell against the wall then licked his blood off of her lips and he watched in horror as the wound began to heal slowly. Everything became dizzying for a few moments before he felt alright.

"Did you think that would kill me Squeak? Too bad for you, you will have to live with hearing every single xenomorph that ever comes in contact with you! Ha ha!" He glared at her before quickly standing up,

"They will recognize you as one of their own so you will know how it feels to be one with the xenomorphs. Seeing them kill everyone else but you! He he!" He ran from her because he couldn't bear to hear what she was saying.

"_The queen!"_

"_I can't trail the human! Where did he go?"_

Squeak kept his thoughts to himself as he ran from room to room, trying to find a way out of the base so that he didn't have to hear them screeching about Serene.

"_How long can you hide Squeak? How long before you kill yourself because of the voices?" _He shook his head as he found the door that lead to the outside.

Blood was on the ground, corpses were scattered around, half eaten with xenomorphs rounding up a few humans for their eggs to be planted inside of them. He shook his head and headed for the space station docks to find a few people still alive.

"Thank god! The xenomorphs have begun to infest the planet! We have to get out of here!" A woman yelled then turned to a man who was working the controls to the docks.

"There is a small ship big enough for all three of us. We can get off of this planet and warn the nearest colony of the infestation." Squeak nodded but everyone froze when they heard a very loud crash not too far behind them.

"_Did you think you could run away with them human?" _ They all turned around and Squeak wanted to growl at the sight of the large xenomorph who had been with Serene when she gave birth to those the monster babies.

"_Monster babies? Those are my children you are talking about human!" _The large xenomorph attacked the two humans when they both began to scream.

"Help me! HELP ME!" The woman screamed as Squeak watched the large xenomorph grab her by the throat and snap her neck.

The large xenomorph moved his head towards Squeak,

"_My love may have let you go but I will not tolerate you if you come back here. I will kill you. Leave before I change my mind." _ The large xenomorph ran off and Squeak slowly followed him out of the door only to see Serene not too far away.

"I gave you a gift Squeak! You can speak to the xenomorphs! Any and all of them!"

"_You are only a queen!" _ He clenched his fists against his sides.

He noticed that she was bigger somehow or that she was getting larger,

"But I will be much more than a queen! I will be bigger! Stronger! Smarter!" He watched her and felt like he wanted to scream.

"I gave you some xenomorph blood! Your tongue will grow back and maybe then you can talk to creatures other than the xenomorphs." She knelt down to a corpse and lifted its hand and waved goodbye to him with it.

"Make sure to bring back people when you come to visit next time." He turned away in disgust and he started the ship from the control panel.

Serene frowned,

"_I do hope he comes back."_

"_If he comes back I will kill him." _Varishen hissed and Serene hugged his head then kissed it.

"_Let him lead others to us. I plan on having thousands of children before he comes back." _ She walked back towards the broken down base with her family in tow.

She wasted no time pulling Varishen into another coupling with her, she needed him inside of her, to give her children and feel the love he felt once more for her. She bent over for him and he shoved his shaft inside of her, making her scream for him.

"_I will make you forget that human male. He cannot give this pleasure or love to you!" _He thrust inside of her violently only a few times before he spilt himself inside of her.

"_No human can ever give me the pleasure you give me Varishen my love."_

"_Mother?"_ Serene lifted herself from the floor and saw a small xenomorph not far from her.

"_My child, come to mother." _The little yellowish xenomorph ran up and onto its' mother then purred.

"_Little one, where is your sibling?"_

"_I can't find her."_

**D-D**

Squeak got on the space ship and he sat in the cockpit trying to get rid of the voices of xenomorphs in his head. He set the coordinates and started the ship up with a scowl on his face; he would have to live with the voices of the xenomorphs for the rest of his damned life. He would be the only one to know if they were going to infest the planet or if one was in the area. Squeak sat back in the cockpit chair and ran his hands over his head then rubbed his face; people would think he was crazy if he tried to warn anyone. How was he going to explain that the whole damn planet was infested with xenomorphs because of him? Nothing would erase the images of her transformation or the birth of those monsters from his mind; he would forever remember her as a monster like the rest of the xenomorphs. He frowned because he also knew he could never erase the love he felt for her and no one could ever replace what he had felt with her. How could he ever have a family when all he would think of was Serene? How would he explain to anyone why he couldn't love another? The rest of his life would be meaningless without her in it but she chose a xenomorph over him and that would forever give him a reason to hate her. The ship took off without a problem but his emotions were still in a mess so, he figured maybe a something to eat would make him feel better. He turned the cockpit chair and his eyes locked onto a small yellowish xenomorph that was sitting in front of him purring,

"_Are you my daddy?"_

**Ha ha ha! Poor Squeak! I hope all of you have enjoyed this ride with me! Now, I have to debate whether to make an epilogue or not! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it up! I think it ended on a good cliffhanger because it makes you wonder what the hell Squeak will do with a little baby queen! You all know the drill, tell me if you liked it, hated it, or loved it!**


	11. What have I Done?

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed and pm'ed me. It meant a lot since I struggled with how to properly end this. Thank you all. I hope this is the ending you will come to enjoy. I give you the Epilogue of Lost Love.**

**D-D**

Squeak couldn't stop staring at the little yellowish xenomorph that was looking at him with beady black eyes and a mouth that had pointed canines but no inner mouth like a regular xenomorph. The little xenormorph titled her head at him then spoke again,

"_You smell nice. Are you a brother or sister?" _It moved forward but Squeak had nowhere to go so he just continued to look at it.

The little xenomorph didn't seem fazed by his silence because she continued on,

"_I went off looking for my queen because I felt that she was free but some of the other xenomorphs yelled at me. One told me that she was in here but I can't feel her here." _ Squeak didn't know how to approach this situation.

He had a pure, innocent life before him otherwise would have been taught a life of violence and he had a chance to change its life. The little xenomorph had a face very much like a human and even a fuller body than its relatives; he had a choice to kill her or to let her come with him to live a violence free life hopefully without the influence of other xenomorphs.

"_I knew your mother." _He saw a flicker of amusement in her beady black eyes and smiled at her.

"_Really? What was she like? I didn't get to meet her and I kept hearing everyone say she was captured…" _ Squeak let his hands come down onto the floor and she regarded him silently for a few moments before crawling into his hands.

"_You are so warm! It was cold down in the tunnels, I didn't like it but the others did."_ Squeak set the little xenomorph down onto his lap and touched her head softly.

It had a layer of skin over like and a hard skull underneath,

"_What was she like?" _ He looked down in her eyes and she titled her head at him.

"_She was a very caring and loving mother. She loved science and learning new things. She drew everyone in like a moth to the flame." _ The little xenomorph gave him a confused look which made him realize that she probably did it without knowing.

"_What's a moth? What's flame?" _ He couldn't stop his laugh,

"_You mother understood that everyone deserves to have a chance at life." _ She understood things that most did not but things one could see was not something she understood.

"_Why did they not tell me where she really was?" _ Squeak frowned and looked out into space.

"_Did they not want me?" _She felt and was more than what could be said for her relatives or her mother.

"_They did want you but maybe they thought that maybe you would be better without them." _

"_They left me alone."_

He decided that he would be the one to raise this human/xenomorph into a more human than xenomorph and show her that she didn't have to live in her species shadow.

**D-D**

_**Five Years Later**_

It had been five years since he had taken the little human looking xenomorph with him to another human colony. The creature had grown, Squeak trusted one scientist to help him with it because he found that it acted more human than anything else. The scientist, Doctor Joseph Barden had seen the creature become something unlike anything he had ever seen so, he added a section of human DNA to the creature to see its effects. Adding human DNA had a positive impact on the creature, it seemed to change and adapt to the DNA. Its skin was still yellowish but more human looking; it grew hair like a normal girl and even breasts. She aged at a progressive rate and at five years old she looked like a fully grown adult human female except for her walking and the very large and long scythe like tail that protruded from her the end of her tailbone. Her canines were longer than normal human canines and her diet had consisted mainly of meat but she was known to try different foods just to see what they tasted like.

"Her aging is almost nonexistent now." Dr. Joseph said as Squeak watched as Skylar, as he had named her, swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the table.

Skylar looked like her mother with e exception of her teeth, tail and attitude. Skylar was very outgoing and would hide her tail under sun dresses and sweat pants just to go out and meet new people. She loved seeing human interactions but lately he was having trouble controlling her when she did go outside.

"I've noticed that I've been feeling lonely lately. " She said in her soft voice.

Skylar had vocal chords but they weren't completely developed so she talked very softly and low, it was difficult for anyone else to hear her but Squeak could talk to her through his thoughts just like she had when he first met her.

"It's more than just that." Squeak rasped.

He had gained the use of his voice a few months back and his vocal chords were still adjusting to being in use. Squeak ran a hand through over his shaved head and looked at Skylar who was giving him a shy look. Dr. Joseph turned towards Squeak,

"What do you mean Brandon?" Squeak rolled his eyes,

"I've woken up to find her sleeping next to me. She never did this as a child." Squeak looked out of the window as Skylar looked back at the doctor.

"I've been having dreams lately. They leave me wanting company." Dr. Joseph cocked an eyebrow at Squeak.

"Do you think she means-?"

"No." Squeak turned his head towards Dr. Joseph and gave him a stern look.

Skylar rolled her black eyes at Squeak then turned to the doctor,

I just wish I could have friends over. I do have those Brandon, I promise I can hide—"

"No." He looked at her and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

She huffed,

"He thinks I'm going to have to kill again. That girl would have told everyone! Her face said it all!" Skylar hissed and Squeak narrowed his eyes at her.

She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth,

"It's understandable that she feels this way. Humans feel the need to have friends and connections. This is a good thing." Skylar nodded at the doctor's statement.

Ever since that incident when she was two years old, he had been stern on her despite his natural urges to comfort her and let her seek solstice in him. His hard attitude did nothing to hide her affections towards him, he allowed her to hug him and give him kisses on his cheek but she wanted more from him. It was in her DNA to want him; he was perfect for her and could give her children she so desperately wanted. Skylar knew his desires and though Squeak desired her, he held himself back because of her mother. She had seen a few of his old journals when it came to her mother, he had been in love with her mother and he would not make the same mistake with the daughter. Squeak trusted Skylar to an extent and she knew he could not trust her because she was not fully human.

"Brandon, you need to keep her socialized. Let a friend or two come over, just monitor her actions and make her sleep in your bedroom while the girls sleep in hers." Squeak didn't seem to want to budge but he let his guard fall when Skylar got off of the exam table and held his arm in her hands.

"Fine, but the door will be locked." She smiled at his give; he would stay up all night if he had to.

"I'll make sure the girls are gone before you leave for training." Skylar hugged him and he gave her a short hug back.

"Let her call her girlfriends and have a good time." Dr. Joseph said with a laugh as Skylar began to go into what she would need for her sleepover.

"We will see you next week." Squeak mumbled and escorted Skylar out to their waiting vehicle.

"I want to make some of that, what's it called? Taco salad? No, nachos? Ugh! What am I going to make!" Skylar sighed and looked at Squeak for answers.

"We can go to the store before you figure out if you want them to sleep over tonight or tomorrow." She hugged him and squealed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

**D-D**

Squeak couldn't help but roll his eyes as he heard the girls in the living room giggling over some actor who was good looking. Skylar felt pleased with the company she now had but she wanted to sneak to Squeak's room, where she knew he was typing up his report for work.

"Skylar, it is so nice to finally be able to spend time with you!" Kaylee, her best friend, said as she took a bite of a chip she had smothered with dip.

"I am glad to have you and Harriet here finally." Skylar smiled as she dipped a chip into the nearby dip and smiled in content when she put it in her mouth.

"Brandon is such a lame for not letting us come over before, all because of your sleeping problem. Anyways, did you see Taylor yesterday? Wasn't he so handsome in those dress clothes?" Harriet said as then took a drink of her lemonade and leaned back in the chair.

Skylar rolled her eyes, Taylor wasn't fit for her but he would make a perfect mate for Harriet.

"You should ask him out on Monday! I bet he'll say yes!" Skylar exclaimed and Harriet went a shade of red she had never seen.

"I want to but that slut Jennifer keeps hanging around him with her group of look a likes." Kaylee put a hand on Harriet's and smiled.

"You should go for it. Come on, what have you got to lose?" Kaylee popped another chip into her mouth and cocked her head to the side.

Squeak came out of his room to see the trio of girls giggling about whatever they were talking about, Skylar looked over at him as he pulled his jacket on.

"Where you going?" She asked,

"I have to go to a meeting about the report I submitted. I'll be back later; the communication port is on the side of the computer. Skylar, behave yourself. I don't want to come home to find the apartment a wreck." Squeak gave her a hard stare and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright _Father._" Squeak cringed and left the apartment in a hurry.

"He's so uptight, jeez. He needs to tone it down." Harriet scoffed and Skylar smiled at her.

"He just doesn't want to tell me he likes me." Skylar confessed and both of her friends looked at her in disbelief.

"Isn't he like a father to you?" Kaylee asked,

"No, he's always kept me at a distance but I've watched him when he watches me. He definitely wants me." Skylar wiggled herself a little to emphasize her point.

"You should totally sneak into his room and seduce him then!" Kaylee winked at her and Skylar felt her face heat up.

"I don't know how! I've never had any kind of dealings with a man before." Skylar mumbled, she wasn't allowed to have relations with a man because of her special appendage.

"Just do what feels right. He'll be falling head over heels in seconds!" Harriet laughed and Skylar felt slightly better about being at a disadvantage.

"Sometimes I wish I had the kind of experience both of you have with men. Brandon is so hard to talk to sometimes; he seems to walk on eggshells when he's around me." Skylar hoped it had nothing to do with the fact that half of her blood was xenomorph blood.

"Just show him your boobs and he'll be drooling." Kaylee sighed and Skylar nodded.

She hoped that she could make it happen.

**D-D**

Squeak came home late, the two girls were already asleep in Skylar's room and Skylar was passed out cuddled in his blanket.

It terrified him that she looked so much like her mother but what made him leery was that he was attracted to her. No matter how hard he tried he could not see her as a monster or her mother so, he distanced himself from her and much as he could but having her living with him made it difficult. He eyed the bare legs that weren't covered by the blanket; it was hard to tear his eyes away from them but he did so he could get a change of clothes. Squeak changed into a pair of sweat pants and a beater in the bathroom then found himself on the couch, tired and yawning as he watched tv.

"Brandon? You awake?" Squeak opened his eyes and looked around.

Skylar was standing very close to the couch with a worried look on her face,

"What time is it?" He asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes then his face.

"It's 10:30 AM." Squeak sat up and looked around,

"Where are your girlfriends?"

"They left; they had shopping to do for homecoming next weekend." Squeak removed himself from the couch as she spoke and went into the bathroom.

He yawned then rubbed his eyes as he took his morning pee, he needed to shave but he didn't have the time. Squeak had to get dressed, take Skylar to get clothes for the summer then to get more groceries for the apartment.

"Skylar, get ready." Squeak finished in the bathroom and quickly changed in his room.

"You don't have work today, right?" She asked as they left the apartment.

"No, I will be home all day. Come on, we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it." Squeak groaned and they started their day.

**D-D**

Skylar was so exhausted from the day, Squeak had them all over the city but they finished all of their shopping. Her body was exhausted and so she could keep her tail hidden as she was sprawl on the couch half awake. Squeak was cleaning up since they had already eaten dinner and he was preparing his lunch for work the next day.

"If you're going to go to sleep then go in your room." He said and heard a sigh.

Skylar went into her room and laid down on her bed, she was tired but she had enough energy to wait. She was going to get her second wind soon and Squeak would get into the shower for work then she would wait for him in his bed. So, she waited until she heard him enter the bathroom then removed all of her clothing. Skylar checked herself in her full body mirror and felt nervous but, she snuck into his room and made herself comfortable on his bed. Her tail flicked nervously as she waited, the smell of the shower invaded the apartment and it made her impatient for him to finish. When the water finally shut off she felt the nervousness come back to her in full force and she almost squealed in delight when Squeak came into his dark room. He flipped the light on and nearly hollered when he saw Skylar naked on his bed.

"Skylar, get out of my room right now." He avoided looking at her; he couldn't especially with what he had seen.

"Brandon, I don't want to! I want you to look at me!" She cried but he stood his ground.

Skylar pouted and removed herself from the bed but, she did not leave the room. She came up to Brandon and slowly rubbed herself on him while she purred. Squeak tried not to look at her but his body betrayed him, his body reacted to the willing woman rubbing her body on his.

"_I want you Brandon."_ Squeak wasn't surprised at the sudden intrusion of her mind connecting with his.

When Skylar became overly emotional she would fall back on her first way of communicating,

"Skylar, you need to stop." He mumbled,

"_You don't want me to stop." _

He didn't but he needed her to or he would follow through on every fantasy he ever had about her when he had dreamt about her. Squeak suddenly pulled away from her and she hissed,

"You need to stop." He demanded angrily.

"_Why? Because I'm half xenomorph or because of my mother? Why Brandon!" _ Skylar hissed again but yelped when he threw her to the bed.

She was afraid for mere seconds until he covered her body with his own, his hands spread her legs and his tongue delved between the folds of her pussy. Skylar screeched as his tongue pushed into her slit roughly and she screeched again when he removed his tongue and replaced it with a finger. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as she found the voice to moan instead of screech again. Squeak removed his finger and tongue from her folds and made her way up her body with his lips and tongue making her moan.

"_Give me what I want Brandon! Give it to me!"_ Skylar pushed her chest out and arched her back to his touch.

Squeak spread her legs farther apart then pushed his all of his hardened length inside of her in one thrust that left her tail gripping his leg and her screeching like a xenomorph.

"Sound proof walls were a good idea." He laughed and began to thrust in an out of her.

Her moans were torn between normal moans and hisses of pleasure as she slowly began to meet his thrusts. Squeak was breathing heavily in her ear as he pounded into her,

"Yes, yes, yes! Harder! Faster!" She moaned but gasped when Squeak pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach.

Skylar instinctually lifted her ass into the air and hissed when she was penetrated from behind. Squeak resumed his thrusting but at a harder and faster pace with Skylar screaming in pleasure as he did so. A tingling pressure filled her suddenly and Squeak felt her tighten around him as if her body knew he was going to cum. He pounded into her ruthlessly and came with a grunt while her walls tighten and the tingling became a flood of release with her screeching. Squeak fell backwards when he went limp and looked at the young woman in front of him who had a pleased smile on her face.

"What have I done?"


End file.
